Closing Time
by Princess Turk
Summary: Rude/Reno one-shot. Reno gets more than he bargained for after viciously teasing Rude after-hours in the Shinra building. Hard Yaoi. Complete.


**This fanfic was inspired by Rihanna's "Rude Boy". I am not a big fan of current music, but when I heard it I immediately thought of writing Rude/Reno yaoi. Enjoy this quickie one-shot! ;)**

**I do not own the characters and do not plan to make money from this. It's only for fun.**

* * *

It was eight o'clock and time to clock out for the Turks. Rude logged out of his computer where he had been doing some research. Reno sat lazily in a chair in their office, his legs slung over the arm of the chair and a cigarette dangling from his lips. His eyes were closed. Rude had barely gotten any work done with Reno laying that way in the chair, stealing glances at the redhead. By Gaia, but that man was hot - a bundle of sexual energy hidden underneath a cool façade. He wanted to ravish the man and make him come undone, but Rude - always the professional - never spoke a word of it to Reno. He kept his thoughts to himself and kept his pants on, unlike Rufus.

He cleared his throat and eased himself out of the chair. Reno heard the creaking of the chair and opened an eye. "Yo, partner…" he drawled with his seductive voice, the words dripping with sexual appeal. He sat up and put his feet to the floor. Crushing out his cigarette in an ashtray on the table next to the chair, he gave Rude a long, smoldering look. "You work too hard, Rude."

Rude shrugged and crossed his arms. "I've got to get home. It's been a long day," he told Reno, who in turn shook his head slowly.

"Nuh-uh. You're not going anywhere."

Rude felt himself stiffen at the sound of Reno being so dominate. He raised an eyebrow behind his dark glasses. Reno smirked and lifted his chin. "I'm not stupid, Rude. I know you've been thinking about bending me over that desk and fucking me," he said, cocking his head to the side. "So I'm offering, yo. Take it or leave it." He shifted his hips down further into the chair and slid down slightly. Slowly, he inched his hand down and reached into his pants, keeping his eyes on Rude the entire time. He gripped his cock and stroked it through his pants, moaning. "Mmm, yeah that's good," he said.

Rude was about to lose his damned head. Standing there in the same place he had been three minutes ago, he was entranced by the outward display of invitation from the red-haired Turk.

"Hmm, what's wrong? Don't you want to join?" Reno taunted, his voice heated and teasing Rude with his sly drawl. "Why don't you come closer? I won't bite... Not too hard, anyway." Rude snapped out of his hesitation and crossed the room quickly, all but tackling the redhead. He was getting awfully tired of the cat-and-mouse game and decided to take control. He forcefully yanked Reno's hand out of his pants and shoved his own hand in its place. "Ohh.. Niiice, Rude," Reno jeered.

Rude gave his cock a hard squeeze and leaned closer to Reno's ear, whispering, "If you don't shut that sarcastic mouth of yours, you will be sorry." He nipped Reno's earlobe sharply, making him cry out in surprise.

"Oh, fuck, Rude!"

"Hmph."

Rude easily picked Reno up and yanked his pants down, leaving the redhead in nothing but a shirt and his black boots which were caked with red dirt. He pushed his own pants down and sat quickly in the chair and yanked Reno toward him, pulling him onto his lap. Reno straddled Rude easily and hesitated above Rude's cock when he saw just how large it was. The man was huge in stature, and his cock matched his body. He gulped - he had not planned on Rude being so large. His nerves were getting the best of him, and he began to panic. Rude would not be refused now, though - not after the teasing Reno had given him. He gripped Reno's hips and slammed into the pale Turk, impaling him completely on his dripping cock. He let out a grunt as he felt himself fill Reno to the hilt, and Reno whimpered softly. A tear of pain threatened to sneak from the corner of Reno's eye, but he blinked it away. Rude noticed.

"What's this? You tease me and now you can't take me? Buckle up, Turk, 'cause you're in for a ride."

Rude kept a steady hold on Reno's hips and lifted him easily up and down. He pounded into the skinny Turk without remorse. Reno's pain quickly gave way to ecstasy as he felt himself gaining momentum and careening toward what would surely be a mind-blowing orgasm. He reached his hand down and began to give his cock quick jerks, matching the speed to Rude's thrusts. As soon as Reno began to relax and fully let himself enjoy the ride, Rude let out a loud groan and wrapped his arms around his back, squeezing him tightly. Reno lost his breath from the pressure of Rude's arms, but it did not stop him from keeping a hand steadily on his cock. As Rude came down from his cloud, Reno cried out and came. The cum spurted onto his hand and onto Rude's stomach. He lay limply against Rude's chest, then felt Rude shift slightly.

"Here."

Rude lifted Reno's hand and began to lick the cum from his skin, making Reno groan. Rude hummed in his throat, and Reno thought that he looked like a contented tiger lapping at a bowl of milk. When he was finished, he leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"Delicious."

Reno was amazed. The man may always be short on words, but he could fuck. Gaia, could he fuck.


End file.
